


Birthday boy

by lallana



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: England - Freeform, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallana/pseuds/lallana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Too early." he mumbled, turning to the other side. He tried to reach Adam (or pull him by his shirt, which he wasn't wearing) with his hands, but all he did was caress the air as Adam was in the opposite direction. "Oh, no... where are you?"<br/>"I'm here." Adam laughed, grabbing his hand and tangling their fingers. Jordan slowly opened his eyes and turned around to face him. The light leaks invading their room through the gaps between the curtains made him complain a bit— something Adam was particularly used to. He looked at Adam in such an expectation, as if he was waiting for him to remind of something. "Happy birthday, my love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> That's not quite my first one shot, but I've never had the courage to post anything before. So that's why I want to thank my main girls who encouraged me so much and made me do it <3 also, I'm an Arsenal supporter so I don't feel much comfortable writing about them at Liverpool as I don't know much of it???... but maybe one day, who knows!  
> I hope you enjoy it ^~^

June 17th, 2015.

Liverpool, England.

 

He wasn't quite sure of what to do, and that was already driving him insane. That birthday was the first one they would spend together, just the two of them—and Adam had no idea what to do to make it more special for Jordan.

People had given him many options, but Adam didn't know how pretending he forgot about Jordan's birthday, or going out all day long and just returning at night with a huge present would make it better than the last 24 years. And, knowing Jordan as he does, he knew he would be quite pissed off. Especially after everything he did about a month later, at his birthday, just to please Adam.

Jordan was still asleep. Adam adored seeing him like that; how how he looked like a two year-old sleeping. So peaceful, with his hands glued together, supporting his head and his mouth slightly open in a perfect pout.

Adam wasn't so far from him, not as much as he remembered to. In fact, he hadn't even realised when he sat by the edge of their bed, but that made it so easier for him to just crawl towards his sleepy Jordan that he'd thank his tired body (and mind) for doing it for him.

"Babe..." Adam said, his low tone would never wake Jordan up. He started kissing his arms, then it got up to his face. Jordan just whined, but didn't move at all. "Wake up, birthday boy."

No audible response. Just a weird noise. So typical.

"Too early." he mumbled, turning to the other side. He tried to reach Adam (or pull him by his shirt, which he wasn't wearing) with his hands, but all he did was caress the air as Adam was in the opposite direction. "Oh, no... where are you?"

"I'm here." Adam laughed, grabbing his hand and tangling their fingers. Jordan slowly opened his eyes and turned around to face him. The light leaks invading their room through the gaps between the curtains made him complain a bit— something Adam was particularly used to. He looked at Adam in such an expectation, as if he was waiting for him to remind of something. "Happy birthday, my love."

It was just amazing how lighter Jordan's eyes got whenever he said something like that; whenever he called him _his love_. Or simply looked at him as if he meant it. And there was nothing in this world Adam meant more than that.

Jordan just would look back at him as if he had been waiting for that all his life, as if that was the Christmas present he had been waiting all year long for.

As if he had finally found the love of his life.

Adam let his body bend closer to Jordan, caressing his cheek. He focused on his blue eyes, so full of joy and tenderness. It was inevitable not to look at them... but, then, there were his lips. All he wanted to do was meeting once again what he knew best in this world: Jordan's lips. Those reddish, full and tempting lips. The ones who always screamed for his name, the ones who knew they belonged to him.

By the moment their lips touched, it felt like the first time back again. It wasn't just the fuss on their stomach, or the excitement filling them up. It was the shivers down their spines, the uncontrollable feeling in their hearts they didn't quite know what it meant. It was the need to prove each other there wasn't anyone else on Earth able to make him feel as he did.

And indeed there wasn't.

The movements were tender, sweet. There was no rush, they just wanted to enjoy each other as if that was their last time together. Or Jordan just let his senses get lost with it and that citric, present smell on Adam. It literally was his favourite smell, and mixed with how confused he still was, it was a ticket in for Adam to do whatever Jordan wanted him to.

He slid his hands down his back, bringing them up, basically telling he wanted Adam on top of him. When he did so, Jordan let a moan out, making Adam smile on his lips. Their touch didn't break, at all. The passion on it increased, just making them enjoy their tastes, the heat of their bodies so close. Or how they reacted to their touches.

"Jordan," Adam said, in between many kisses he was giving out on his neck and jaw. There was no doubt Jordan was completely awake now. "I love you."

Sometimes, no words are needed. Just actions. Just letting the feelings float around.

Adam glided his hands down Jordan's back, and fell down to his side. He could have a bit more of that laugh, if Jordan hadn't taken the position that was his for seconds later.

He started kissing his entire right length, from his neck to his waist, and eventually venturing with his long and beloved tattoo. He lowered his kisses, looking up to a defeated Adam, with his eyes closed and biting his lips.

Jordan got up to kiss him, feeling how anxious his boyfriend was. Just because of tiny little kisses.

The fact was that Jordan had no idea of the effect he had on Adam.

"I love you."

"You should've said that before."

"Well, you're welcome, babe! Can I know why?"

"There is food waiting for us and if I just stay here, it won't be good. I don't think you'd like to have some cold stuff for your birthday."

"Wait," he smiled, caressing Adam's cheek. "Did you prepare breakfast for me?"

"Yup, come on."

Adam got up and entwined their hands together, squeezing it gently. The warmth in his gaze wasn't unknown for Jordan, but he also wasn't quite used to gestures like that. He didn't know how to react, so he just avoided his eyes. And seeing their living room completely full of heart-shaped red balloons and white ones with birthday messages written on them, and to complete the kit his favourite breakfast meals waiting for them just a couple inches away, couldn't even be described as a surprise.

It was steps above it. If not an entire building, to be more exact.

"What the hell is that?"

"I know," Adam scratched his beard, waiting for Jordan to say that was too much. "I'm sorry."

"Ads, you're ridiculous."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at all of that!" he smiled so widely Adam thought someone up there had done something mystical for him. And even that didn't decreased his anxiety, nor his concern. He still thought Jordan would hate it. "That's actually amazing."

"So you really like it?"

"I do." Jordan smiled at the silver ring on his finger. Shiny as new, the 'AL' still so well svelte on it. That was just a little symbol of their union, of their love. Just to show other people what they didn't need to prove to each other. "Why?"

"Well... I don't know, to be honest. I think I just wanted to do something remarkable, different from everyone else."

"You're my first boyfriend, Adam." he sighed, avoiding his gaze for a few seconds. It couldn't be much longer than that. "You're the one who made me find out who I really was—and helped me accept it, too. It doesn't matter what you do, it will already be different from what everyone else has done before. Because it's you."

"Ah, fuck. I hate that you always know what to say." Jordan pecked his lips, freeing his hands to find their way to Adam's waist. As usual. "And what to do, as well."

"I love you, birthday boy's boyfriend. And thank you... but I just think we should... take a bath, now. Together." he looked down at Adam, giving him another quick kiss. "Don't look at me like that. We will be saving the world."


End file.
